


Your eyes tell

by Casey_Valentine_Ramsey



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey/pseuds/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey
Summary: ❦ He can lie all he wants to, but his eyes tell it all, the truth. That he’s in love.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 8





	Your eyes tell

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 rewrite from Harper's pov 😇!

Amidst the chaos of the party on full swing, the two attendings grab their drinks from the bar, the latter toasting, “To the new and revamped Edenbrook!”, and clinking their glasses together.

The former sighs, shaking head, “Here’s hoping for a better Edenbrook with better care for our patients… Not just flashy new technology and services.”

Harper nods, taking a cautious sip of her cocktail while Ethan downs a big gulp of his drink, his baby blues scanning around the atrium. She can see the desperate need in his searching eyes, and she knows exactly why… or for whom. A small smirk plays on her lips, “Looking for her, Ethan?”

Quirking an eyebrow, he looks back at her, clearly trying to cover the fact that he just got caught red-handed, “Looking for who?”

His words amuse her, and she snorts, “Oh come on Ethan, none of you are subtle enough. Plus everyone already knows so…”

His blue orbs shine with happiness, clear as an April sky. His lips quirk up too, the smile threatening to break through before he composes himself with a cough, “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about, Harper.”

She sips on her drink, shaking her head, “You are very bad at lying about the two of you. Your eyes betray you and tell everything even though you try to play it cool.”

He opens his mouth to say something, only to close it again without a word. She gives him a knowing look, enjoying her victory when the buzz of gossip around them suddenly gets louder. Both of them look around helplessly, trying to find the reason of the new ingredient of the gossip mill. Moments after, they notice Casey’s sculpted figure in the middle of the hall, chatting with Bloom with her usual dazzling smile. Harper can’t help but look at her with awe, the sleek emerald dress hugging her curves perfectly, highlighting her jade eyes. When she’s finally able to look away after 20 solid seconds, she catches Ethan looking at Casey, his jaw hung open. Her eyes drift to his eyes, his stare burning with desire, his pupils dilated as his blues follow Casey’s movements like a hunter keeping eye on it’s prey. A smile curls up her lips, Ethan Ramsey is a goner. Ethan Ramsey is whipped, madly in love.

She notes the way his eyes soften when he watches Casey walk over to talk with Sienna and Ines, his gaze so fond that some might say that he’s drunk. Not of alcohol, but of Casey.

Casey has been always intriguing for Harper. She remembers her intern year, she remembers her being selfless yet determined. She still remembers how she sounded like Ethan at the start, and how she helped Ethan for Naveen throughout the months without letting anyone know. She adores her, respects her and even admires her. Who doesn’t?

Casey is everything Ethan needed in his life, to make him happy, to complete him, to love him. Something she could never do. And of course, she’s more than happy to see them together, being two fools in love, happy. But the most fun part of it? Getting to tease Ethan 24/7 and enjoying every second of it.

Shaking her thoughts away, she looks at Ethan thoughtfully, his eyes still glued on his rookie. With a rueful smile, she clears her throat, “Whoa.. You’re showing symptoms, Ethan.”

That seems to take his attention, and he turns around, mumbling, “Symptoms? What…”

She offers him a grin, “You’re showing symptoms of a chronic condition…”

“I swear to-”

“… Named love, Ramsey. Get it together!”

The faintest hint of a rosey shade colors his cheeks, his fingers running through his thick brown locks.

“Gosh stop with this jokes Harper.”, he grunts, putting his hands inside the pockets of his blazer.

She chuckles, “Oooh, you didn’t deny it though!”, soon erupting into laughter. A few people around side eye them, making Ethan sigh. He looks back at Casey again, his smoldering gaze raking on her back lustfully.

“Don’t break your desk okay? We work in there.”

He groans loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. At this point, he looks like a starved man waiting for water… Or Casey.

“I’ll go talk with Dr. Tanaka.. enjoy, Ethan. Don’t break things though, okay?”, She walks off just in time when he finally sees Casey walking towards him, a smile on her lips.

•°•

Two hours later, Harper mingles with the crowd, tired and not interested. She’s bored with the same chats about Bloom Edenbrook and how better it is, barely managing to hide her boredom. Clicking her tongue, she goes back to the bar, grabbing another glass of wine.

As if a blessing, the duo walks in the hall again, arm in arm. The first thing she notices is a bright purple-reddish mark just where her neck meets her shoulder, the concealer unable to hide the purple of love-bites. The next thing she notices is the the blissful looks on both of their faces, Casey’s steps slower than usual. She smirks, watching them as they head to the dance floor, moving together with the slow music playing in the background. Her head rests on his shoulder, whilst Ethan holds her tightly around the waist, swaying side to side, whispering things into each other’s ear.

Harper waves at them as the song ends, both of them smiling at her before they walk up to her, hand in hand. She smiles brightly, “Enjoying yourselves, I see!”

Casey smiles back, “More like enjoying the company.”, Their eyes lock as they share a intimate, personal smile. Ethan leans down to kiss her forehead, smiling like a teenage boy with his first love in his prom night.

She laughs, “You two are way too cute! Gosh! Get a room!”

He speaks up proudly, “We will get a room! I’m taking her back to my place.”

Casey flushes, tugging on his sleeve with a hushed tone, “Ethan!”

Two old friends chuckle together, deepening her blush. Harper pats her on the back, “I’m so glad to see you and Ethan together. I don’t really believe in soulmates but who knows? I mean the two of you…”

Both of them look at each other fondly before looking at Harper, “Thank you.”, they say in unison.

She shakes her head with a smile, “See? Even talking together now!”

Humming, Ethan says, “Excuse us, please. Will see you tomorrow!”

“So impatient, good lord! Yeah, go! Have more fun, I guess?”, she speaks with a teasing tone.

Casey looks up, a blush tinging her cheeks, “We will, thank you again, Harper.”

She winks, nodding suggestively at her before they both leave the hall. Before they exit, Casey looks back at her, a grateful smile flashing on her beautiful face before she vanishes outside with Ethan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🥺💜!! Let me know what you think of this, and hit the kudos if you enjoyed it 🥰!


End file.
